


Of Sparrows and Robins

by Darkest_Mercy



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, I hope, It looked cool, Never done this before, No Mary-Sues here, Season 1, Self-Insert, She's a badass, Timeline changes, season 2?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Mercy/pseuds/Darkest_Mercy
Summary: My name is Addilyn Pierce and up until a few months ago, I lived in your world. And then I died. When I woke up I was in another world, one I recognized a little too well. The world of Young Justice. Now, equipped with my knowledge of future events, I'm determined to help make this story just a little bit better no matter what. Even if that means making a few enemies and getting a few new scars along the way.  SELF-INSERT.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually a story I have posted over on FF as well under the name TruestMercy. I was hoping there would be even more readers on this site who would enjoy this story as well! I'm working hard to avoid making my OC a Mary Sue and I am always interested in whatever feedback people have for me! 
> 
> This is my very first self-insert story ever and my first time delving into the Young Justice universe. So here I am, in a new genre with a new idea! I hope y’all enjoy this story and leave reviews! I am always open to constructive criticism, it helps me grow as a writer. 
> 
> Also, fair warning, I am a full-time employee and I end up with overtime quite a bit so updates may be sporadic but I promise I will update this story whenever I can! I am very excited about the things I have planned for this! 
> 
> Last but not least, I do not own any recognizable characters or settings in this story I’m just borrowing them.

For the first sixteen years of my life, I was happy. I had friends, a loving family, a job and I never went hungry or homeless. I wasn’t rich or very popular but I was old enough by that point to understand none of that mattered as long as I was happy. And I was. _Truly_.

I loved and laughed and found things I was passionate about. One of those things –and please, don’t laugh –was Batman. Yes, I was a total nerd and absolutely _obsessed_ with the Caped Crusader and his “Bat Family” as many so affectionately called the many Robins and Batgirls who joined the crusade. One member of this family in particular was my absolute favorite though. Richard Grayson. The _first_ Robin. Later called Nightwing, son of the late Mary and John Grayson of the Flying Grayson’s in Haley’s Circus. Both were killed by a mobster, Tony Zuco, because he wanted money the circus wouldn’t provide. Anyway, his story and his character were always so…amazing. His parents were killed, in front of him, and he still managed to be a sassy, optimistic hero as he grew up. It was astounding. And the way he made Batman more _human_ , well it was fantastic. So yeah, I had a bit of a fangirl crush on him. It helped that he was rather attractive in every version of him I found.

Anyway, I’m getting slightly off topic here but knowing about my obsession will make all of this a little easier to understand. You’re probably starting to wonder why my story even _matters_ at this point. Well, I’ll tell you: I died. That’s right, you heard me, I _died_. It was a freak accident. I was coming home from work and a wrong way driver slammed into my car and well, there goes my life and everything I’ve ever known. Poof.

Growing up, I always believed in Heaven and an afterlife and seeing all my lost loved ones again. I mean, it just made _sense_ to me. But…that’s not what happened and my dying is actually where this story _starts_. So buckle up, because there’s a _lot_ to cover.


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first real chapter for ya'lls enjoyment!!! I really hope it lives up to your expectations and makes you want to read even more! I'm still trying to figure everything out at this point and remembering all the little things that annoy me with self-insert stories and avoid them at all costs! 
> 
> As always, I own nothing recognizable!

Darkness.

That’s all there was any more it seemed. Darkness and loneliness and cold. The last thing I could clearly remember was a set of headlights heading straight for me and then…nothing. I wonder briefly if maybe I’m dead. Maybe this is that in between state you always hear about where your soul isn’t sure if you belong in Heaven or Hell. I desperately hope I belong in Heaven. I mean, I’m not perfect by any means but I like to think I was a good person and helped where I could. I was never unnecessarily cruel and I didn’t commit crimes, which had to count for something. Right?

I’m beginning to panic when the darkness begins to lighten a bit and warmth seems to envelop me. Heaven then. I can’t imagine Hell feeling this nice. I sigh and let myself drift in the warmth and the brightening light, feeling it stretch over and around me, enveloping me completely before I’m suddenly _slammed_ back into darkness. What the heck?

It takes me a moment to realize this darkness is slightly different though. There’s still warmth around me and I think I can hear something. I can’t really tell what though. It’s an odd dripping noise and strange fluttering. And then the warmth is fading and it’s replaced by a chill, just cold enough to make the hairs on my arms stand up and pimple my skin. Underneath the cold is a damp feeling, kind of like how it feels just before a rain storm. Not really humid but not quite comfortable either. Strange. There’s something cold circling each of my wrists and even though I’ve never been arrested I immediately know someone has put handcuffs on me. Weird.

There’s a soft hum of voices. They’re low, indistinct, and I don’t recognize them at all. That’s a little worrisome. I’m fairly certain this _isn’t_ a hospital. While there is a slight hint of antiseptic in the air it’s not overwhelming like it would be in a medical facility. I’ve been in enough to know and _hate_ that smell. Plus, I’m handcuffed.

I’m debating whether or not I should open my eyes when a voice speaks up somewhere to my left, “I think she’s awake.”

I frown, the voice sounds like it belongs to a child but the tone is too serious, too adult-like. Kids aren’t supposed to sound like that. I hear footsteps approaching rapidly, one set barely audible and the other a soft patter, “Miss, can you hear me?”

British.

“She’s definitely awake, I think she’s just scared,” there was the child again. His voice was still serious but I could detect an undertone of curiosity as well now. Maybe he didn’t know what was going on either.

“You can open your eyes, no one is going to hurt you, Miss. I promise,” there was the British voice again.

I’m not really sure why, but some part of me trusted the person talking and slowly, I let my eyes flutter open. The light was blindingly bright and immediately my head pulsed out an angry rhythm right behind my eyes. I immediately slammed my lids down again, surprised to hear a small whimper escape my lips.

“Young Master, if you would pull that lamp away and perhaps switch it off? I think our guest has a bit of a headache from her fall.”

I heard a soft click and the light behind my lids seemed to dim. It took another moment before I risked cracking them open again. This time, while my head still protested somewhat, I didn’t feel like there a jackhammer being taken to my skull. It was manageable. I opened my eyes a little wider, blinking a few times to clear away the fogginess, and took in my surroundings. There’s medical equipment around me, a white curtain cordons off the room and standing just to my right is an older man and another, darkly clad one…

That’s about when my jaw nearly hits the floor because standing in front of me was none other than Alfred Pennyworth and _Batman_. _The_ Batman. Holy. Crap.

I feel my eyes widen and I’m pretty sure I look like a complete idiot but I don’t really care. Standing in front of me are two of my favorite characters from comic books and cartoons growing up. A snort from behind me makes me turn and once again, I’m floored by who I see. Messy black hair, red costume, black cape and an “R” on his chest. Robin. _Richard Grayson_. He smirks, “I think she’s broken.”

“Miss? Are you feeling alright?” suddenly Alfred is leaning over me, placing a hand on my forehead and looking genuinely concerned.

Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine Alfred _freaking_ Pennyworth asking me if I was okay and checking to see if I had a fever while Richard Grayson smirked next to me. They weren’t real. At least, they weren’t _supposed_ to be. Maybe the accident put me in a coma? I wouldn’t be surprised if this was a medicine induced dream. That would be the most reasonable explanation but my brain can’t help but wander to other less common explanations. Like, alternate worlds. It was a common thing in comic books, maybe when I died I somehow landed in the middle of another world where superheroes existed?

“I-I’m fine…um…just confused. How exactly did I get here?” I ask finally, still casting my eyes around and taking everything in. There are bats hanging from somewhere high above my head, I can hear the flutter of their wings, and somewhere in the distance water is flowing.

At this, Batman steps into the light, “That’s what we would like to know. Did someone send you? Joker? Two-Face? Riddler?”

I shake my head quickly, “No. _No_. I would never work with them. They’re _villains_!”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“That’s what I would like to know! The last thing I remember was a car racing toward me and then…nothing before waking up here!”

“A car racing toward you?” Robin asked and I glanced back toward him. He was in the uniform I recognized from the Young Justice cartoons. All red except the buckles over his chest and the inside of his cape which were bright yellow, matching the “R” on his chest and the utility belt on his waist. Black leggings meet with ankle high black boots which are currently propped on the bottom rung of his stool. He’s already taken off his gloves but his mask is firmly in place. As far as they know I have no idea who they really are.

“Yes. I was driving home from work and a pair of headlights was flying toward me and then I woke up here. That’s it.”

Robin frowned, his eyes narrowing, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Trust me, I know it doesn’t make sense. You’re not even supposed to be _real_.”

“Wait, what? Not real? That makes even _less_ sense!”

I laugh, “You being here makes no sense to me. Where I’m from, you’re just fictional characters from comic books and cartoons. But I’m definitely staring at you right now, in the flesh.”

“Whoa. You mean, there’s a world out there where _I_ get to be a comic book super hero?!” Robin asks, practically bouncing in his seat.

I nod, “You and the entire Team. Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy. All of you.”

“Who’s Artemis? And how do you know who’s on the team? It isn’t public knowledge. Kind of defeats the purpose of a stealth team if our enemies know who’s on it,” his excitement has died down, replaced by suspicion.

 _Oh, crap!_ This must have been before Oliver (Green Arrow) brought Artemis on the Team. I completely forgot there was a small portion of time in the beginning without the blonde archer. She was integrated into the group by the time the first season finished airing. Heck, she was dating Kid Flash by then!

I was floundering for an answer when Batman stepped even closer, distracting me and, thankfully, Robin, “How do you know all of this? Who _are_ you?”

“I just told you! I’m from a world where your _lives_ exist in cartoons and comic books. A world where superheroes and powered up bad guys _don’t exist_. At least, not like this.”

“What’s your name?”

“Addilyn. Addilyn Pierce.”

“Computer, search everything on Pierce, Addilyn. Female. Age,” he pauses here and looks me over, “Thirteen to fourteen.”

“What? I’m not _thirteen_. I know I look young but come _on_!”

Robin cackled, “I’m pretty sure you’re about the same age as me.”

“What are you _talking_ about?! I’m sixteen!”

Alfred coughed politely next to me, holding up a small mirror so I could see my reflection. Part of me was hesitant to look. What if I didn’t recognize the person staring back at me? Taking a deep breath I leaned forward and blinked. That wasn’t my reflection. My whole life I’ve had unruly, thick brown curls, a ton of freckles and muddy brown eyes. I was plain and I wasn’t exactly a beauty but I never really cared. _Now_ though. Now I looked like all the female heroines I’d read about in the comic books. Thick, long black hair and bright blue eyes set in a perfectly round pale face. Not a freckle in sight.

“That’s…that’s not possible. I don’t look like that. You’re pulling some kind of prank, aren’t you?” I asked, quickly turning away from the mirror and shooting an accusatory glare at Robin, “This is some sort of face-changer isn’t? Or a hologram?”

“No pranks, I promise,” Robin said. And I believed him.

Batman was watching me closely and I knew he was trying to figure out whether or not I was lying. I don’t know if he decided to trust me or not but he turned on his heel and walked around the curtain of my “room”. I heard the deep timbre of his voice but couldn’t make out what he was saying from so far away. A moment later, he was back, still frowning at me and looking like he didn’t know what to think, “Martian Manhunter will be here shortly. He should be able to tell us what’s going on with a quick look into your mind.”

The thought of _Martian Manhunter_ digging around in my brain was both totally cool and completely terrifying. I mean, it’s not like there was anything _bad_ in my head but it would definitely be a whole new experience. I wasn’t really sure how to respond so I settled with a short, jerky nod.

There was a loud chirp from the Batcomputer, _Search complete._

“Report.”

_Name: Pierce, Addilyn Hyacinth._

_Age: Thirteen._

_Gender: Female._

_Date of Birth: November 26 th._

_Blood Type: Unknown._

_Parents: Deceased._

_Birthplace: Gotham._

_Affiliation: Unknown._

_Abilities: Unknown._

_Orphaned at the age of three. In foster care until the age of twelve. On the streets and considered a runaway for the past year. No school records found. No medical records found. No current residence found. Current status unknown._

Batman’s frown deepened and I had a feeling it probably had to do without the amount of “unknowns” in the report. I was surprised there was a file on me at all. And apparently, I had no parents. That struck a chord in me. Back home I had wonderful parents and four brothers. This version of me had no one. I wasn’t really sure how I felt about that.

“Dude, your middle name is Hyacinth? That’s rough,” Robin’s snort makes me smile slightly.

I shrug, “Apparently it was my great-great-grandmother’s name. I think my mother hated me a little bit though, saddling me with it.”

Robin barks out a short laugh.

_Reocgnized: Martion Manhunter 07._

“Batman?”

I turn at the voice, watching as the green form of Martian Manhunter moves toward us. While he isn’t my _favorite_ character in the DC Universe he’s still pretty awesome in his own way. I mean, he’s from _Mars_ and can read _minds_. That’s pretty cool. Plus, he can shape shift. Definitely a handy trick to have.

“J’onn, this is the girl I was telling you about. She calls herself Addilyn,” Batman says, motioning toward me. I notice he never seems to take his eyes off of me. I know he doesn’t trust me. I don’t blame him either. I wouldn’t trust someone if they literally fell out of the sky and landed in the middle of my top secret lair either.

“Hello, Addilyn. My name is J’onn J’onzz. Batman tells me you are not from our world?” he’s polite and I can tell he’s trying to seem unintimidating.

I smile slightly and nod, “That’s right. Are you going to look into my mind now? I’m a little confused about all of this myself and I wouldn’t mind a few answers.”

He seems puzzled for a moment, “You are not afraid to have me look into your mind?”

I shrug, “I mean, it’s a little scary but I also know you won’t go poking around in places you don’t need to and I know you won’t hurt me.”

He glances over at Batman who seems to almost shrug before turning back to me, “Very well then. Lie back and we can begin.”

I do as he asks, settling in so I’m comfortable. I don’t know how long this takes in real life. In the shows it’s only a matter of moments but shows don’t always go into great detail on everything. His hands settle on either side of my forehead and I close my eyes, sighing out slightly.

 _I’m going to begin now, do not resist._ His voice is soft in my mind, kind.

 _I won’t_.

And then it’s like every memory I’ve ever had is flooding through my mind. One after another, flashing by so fast I can barely catch anything. There’s my mother, my father, my brothers, our dog, my friends, my work, my house…so many things all at once. And then…nothing. It’s the darkness again. The darkness I remember from after the accident. I shiver involuntarily, not wanting to remember that awful in between feeling. Uncertain what will happen next. And then my memories from this world are flashing across my mind.

After another moment I blink and I’m back in the cave with Robin on one side of me and Alfred on the other. J’onn and Batman are a little ways away, talking in hushed voices. I strain to catch anything they’re saying but they’re talking too quietly to hear more than a soft hum of noise.

Robin leans forward, “J’onn says you’re telling the truth. Batman is trying to figure out what to do now. How are feeling? It can be kind of weird having him in your head for the first time, trust me.”

I sit up slowly, wincing when my headache from before comes back. I place a hand to my forehead, realizing there’s no longer cuffs on my wrists when I can actually complete the motion, “I take it I’m no longer a threat then?”

“I don’t think so but Bats, he takes some convincing. Even if Manhunter dug around in your brain. He’ll probably want more tests but he doesn’t think you need to be confined anymore so that’s something at least,” Robin holds out a glass of water and two small, white pills, “Sorry we didn’t give you these before. Bats wanted to ask all his questions before we did anything.”

I smirk, “I’m not surprised. He doesn’t trust people. I wouldn’t really either, after everything he’s been through.”

“About that. Manhunter says you know our identities?”

I swallow the pills, taking a moment to think before nodding slowly. There’s really no use pretending I don’t after having J’onn in my brain but I know how much Batman _hates_ people knowing his secret identity. Heck, he doesn’t even let Robin tell _Wally_ (Kid Flash) for a long time and they’re best friends.

Robin grins, “It’s kind of nice, actually. Having someone know. Even if Batman doesn’t agree with me.”

“I get why though. I mean, you have Joker and Two-Face and Ivy and a lot of other baddies out there who would use that against you. I wouldn’t want them knowing either.”

“And they aren’t ever going to,” Batman is suddenly back beside us and I can’t help jumping. God, he’s quiet.

I look up at him, “No, they aren’t.”

Something in my tone seems to satisfy him because he gives a very tiny nod, “Good.”

I let my gaze drift to Martian Manhunter, “So, you have any idea what happened to me?”

He sighs out and steps forward, a solemn look on his face, “From what I can piece together of your memories you do come from another world. An alternate reality, from what the looks of it. Not quite parallel to ours but close enough for you to wind up here. At the moment of your death something happened and you were somehow transplanted here. I don’t know why you appeared in the Cave or why you appeared in that form but our world seemed to adapt around you somewhat. A history was written for you, however limited, and somehow you retained your old memories. Perhaps in time, memories of this world were surface but then again, they may not. I’ve never encountered another such as yourself.”

“I…I died?” my voice is small, wavering slightly and I can feel a wet burning in my eyes. While part of me knew that was probably the case, hearing it confirmed is jarring and makes something in my gut wrench painfully.

J’onn nods, “Yes. That darkness you were in, that was a sort of limbo between life and death. Your body in the world you came from is dead. I’m sorry.”

I blink rapidly, fighting the hot tears building in my eyes, “What about my parents? My brothers? They’re all there, grieving me.”

A warm hand lands on top of mine, squeezing gently. I look over my shoulder and meet Robin’s sad blue eyes. He’s lifted the lenses on his mask and his eyes are filled with sorrow, “I’m sorry, Addilyn.”

I sniffle, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions flooding through me. I was never this terrible at controlling myself before but I was also _older_ in my other body. But this body was practically a child still, complete with the raging, uncontrollable emotions it seemed, “I-I just. I was going home. I-I was suppo-supposed to meet my mom f-for dinner. Oh God, s-she was probably waiting for m-me. A-and I d-didn’t show u-up.”

By the end I’m a crying mess and I can’t seem to make the tears stop. The thought of my mother –my beautiful, happy mother –sitting at a table waiting eagerly for me only to get a call about my accident makes my heart scream in agony. I can practically see her face crumpling, the tears running down her cheeks. My mother, my mama. My best friend. I left her.

Arms circle me now and suddenly I’m bawling into a perfectly pressed suit, making a mess of the shirt with my tears. A hand rubs soothing circles over my back while a soft, British voice murmurs sweet nothings and my world crashes down around me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! I will have it up soon as well! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Mercy


	3. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I'm managing to somehow keep ahead in my writing, hopefully it keeps up! Mondays and Tuesdays are actually my Saturday and Sunday and this time around I spent most of them asleep unfortunately so I didn’t get much writing done. Turns out, I needed a lot more sleep than I thought! I hope to have another chapter up at some point this week or maybe early next week! I love all the reviews I’m getting and I hope ya’ll keep giving me your feedback! It definitely inspires me to keep writing!
> 
> As usual, I own nothing recognizable I’m just borrowing them for fun!

Two

 

I don’t know how long I sit in Alfred’s arms sobbing while he soothes me. All I know is the next time I’m aware of the room around me we’re alone. Alfred has moved so he’s sitting on the bed with me by this point, my small body pressed firmly into his chest as I practically sit in his lap. Under normal circumstances, I would probably feel embarrassed but at the moment I can’t seem to feel much of anything.

 

My whole life is gone. My family is gone. Technically, I’m dead. But instead of finding my way to some form of afterlife, I would up in Gotham with Batman and Robin. I loved them and their story, don’t get me wrong, I just never thought I’d be living in it while my family buried my body in an alternate world.

 

“Are you feeling better now, Miss Pierce?” Alfred’s gentle voice asks from above me.

 

His arms are still around me and my head rests just under his chin. Neither one of us seems to be in any rush to move. Reluctantly though, I pull away and settle onto the bed again, wiping away my tears as best I can. Alfred holds out a small handkerchief and I give him a watery smile before wiping my face. I take longer than necessary to answer, trying to make sure I won’t burst into tears again immediately, “I am, thank you. I’m sorry for being such a baby about this. I promise I’m not usually this much of a crier.”

 

Alfred smiles warmly, “I believe anyone in your current position would have reacted the same way. There’s nothing wrong with feeling sad.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he stands from the bed now, brushing hands over his suit, “Now then, Master Wayne has requested you be brought into the manor and given a change of clothes for the night. In the morning, we are to put together something of a wardrobe for you. You will be needing proper clothing if you are going to be living here.”

 

I blink, “Wait, what?”

 

Alfred’s smiles takes on an amused edge, “Master Wayne advised you are to stay with us. You can’t stay on the streets, not when you don’t know them, and the Master is not fond of the foster care system. Of course, if you would like to return to your foster home you are more than welcome to do so.”

 

I wrinkle my nose, “I don’t remember my foster home but it doesn’t sound very appealing if I ran away from it before.”

 

Alfred nods and squeezes my shoulder gently, “Very good. Come on then, let’s get you some new clothes and settle you into bed for the night, hm?”

 

I nod with a small smile, “That sounds nice.”

 

Alfred stands and I follow him around the curtain and freeze. Holy. Crap. Sitting in front of me, looking intimidating and fast, is the Batmobile. I move toward it slowly, taking in ever sharp angle and sleek curve that makes up the vehicle. Seeing it on TV and seeing it in real life are two very different things. The Batmobile is gorgeous. I’m itching to run my hands over her hood, to feel the vibrations when the engine is one, to fly down the street in her seats. God, I can only imagine how amazing that must be.

 

“She is quite a machine,” Alfred says from behind me, amusement coloring his tone.

 

I nod mutely, unable to drag my eyes away.

 

“There will be plenty of time to admire the Batmobile later, I promise. Come along now.”

 

It take me a moment but eventually I reluctantly move away from the car and follow after Alfred.

 

We wind up and around staircases, different platforms stretching out on either side of us as we go. At one point we pass by a gym and I know immediately what’s behind those doors. The gymnastic equipment Bruce bought specifically for Dick. And then there’s the Batcomputer, taking up and entire wall with multiple bright computer screens. The cases with the uniforms. Robin’s R-cycle. So many amazing things I never thought I would get to see in real life. I can’t wait to really explore the cave.

 

We make it to the elevator and Alfred motions me inside first. The elevator is small, clean and fast. Before I can even comprehend our sudden ascent we’re on the main floor of the manor. The doors slide open and I step into the library of Wayne Manor. Oh man, I’m going to have to explore everything in here too. There’s just so much of this new world to take in.

 

We wind through rooms and up stairways and soon I’m so turned around I have no idea how to get back to the library and the cave entrance. I don’t think I would even be able to find the kitchen after that walk. I know we passed through it at some point and I’m pretty sure I saw the front door somewhere in there too. Dear lord, this place was bigger than most schools. How did any of them manage to find their way around?

 

“I’m going to need a map,” I say as Alfred opens another door and motions me inside.

 

He chuckles, “I’m sure Master Richard will be more than willing to help you find your way around. His room is two doors down from yours.”

 

I step into the bedroom and once again I’m shocked by the sheer size of it. This bedroom is probably the size of my mother’s living room. A giant bed takes up the far wall, a beautiful and very comfortable looking blue comforter draped over the mattress with matching pillows. Navy curtains hang on either side of a massive window with bookcases built into the walls on either side. There’s a desk to the right, made of perfectly polished wood and a matching dresser pressed against the wall in front of me. A door leads into what I assume is a closet on the same wall as the bed. All in all, it’s one of the most beautiful rooms I have ever seen.

 

“This is my room?” I ask, completely shocked such a huge room could be mine.

 

Alfred nods, “Yes. Is it to your taste?”

 

I nod, “I think it’s the biggest bedroom I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I believe that is the same thing Master Richard said when I showed him his room for the first time as well.”

 

“I can imagine. Nothing can really prepare you for living in a freaking mansion.”

 

“I concur. If you’ll wait here, I will go fetch some clothes for you,” At that, Alfred turns and heads further down the hall.

 

I hear a soft knock and a door opens. There’s a murmur of voices but I can’t make out what they’re saying so I turn my attention back to the room…my room.

 

I walk toward the bed, brushing my hand over the plush comforter. I can tell it’s expensive just by the way it feels. I could never afford such nice things before. While my family wasn’t poor we weren’t exactly rich either. We managed. That’s what my mother would always say. The thought of her sends a sharp pang through my chest. She would love to see this.

 

I blink rapidly as more tears build in my eyes, refusing to cry again tonight. I have to accept this new life. I’m not the same girl I was when I woke up this morning. I don’t technically have parents in this world. I’m an orphan. Just like Bruce. Just like Dick.

 

There’s a soft knock and I turn to see Alfred standing in the doorway with a small pile of clothes, “I hope these fit. They’re Master Richard’s so they may be a little large but it’s only until tomorrow when we go shopping. Master Bruce has already been in contact with child services and they have agreed to allow you to stay here until a more permanent solution can be found.”

 

“Does that mean I’ll have to leave at some point?”

 

“If Master Bruce has his way, no. You’re not from here which is a problem on its own but you also know their identities and you have more knowledge of the League than any civilian should. It would not only be dangerous for them but for you as well. You will become a target if any of the League’s enemies learn about you,” Alfred set the clothes on the dresser and looked back over at me, “I think he also wants another young one around. Master Richard has worked wonders around here.”

 

“I remember that. He was cold before, throwing himself into his night work more than his life. Taking risks he shouldn’t. Dick…he does a lot for Bruce,” I say quietly, remembering how sad and self-destructive pre-Richard Bruce was in all the comics.

 

“It seems you already know quite a bit about us and yet, we know almost nothing about you. We will have to change that.”

 

I grin and duck my head a bit, “There isn’t much to learn honestly.”

 

“We shall see,” he moves toward the door, apparently satisfied I’m settled for the night.

 

“Hey Alfred? How come Bruce is letting me stay so easily? I know he doesn’t trust people.”

 

Alfred smiles slightly, “I believe Master Richard may have had a hand in that. He seems to trust you. It doesn’t hurt that you’re not the first other-world visitor we’ve ever met.”

 

I nod, “I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Good night, Miss Pierce I shall see you in the morning,” he starts to shut the door but just before it closes he glances at me one more time, “It is nice to have another face around here. This place is too big to be so empty.”

 

The door shuts with a soft click, hiding my flaming cheeks and pleased smile. Maybe this wasn’t home and maybe my family wasn’t here but at least I wasn’t completely alone either.

 

I changed my clothes and climbed into the oversized bed, feeling my body sink into the soft mattress. I didn’t even realize how tired I was until my eyes started to fall shut, heavier than I could ever remember them being.

 

 

There’s an insistent knocking on the door the next morning and I slowly crack my eyes open. Sunlight floods into the room from the massive window and I blink rapidly a few times. I’m disoriented for a minute, forgetting where I am. This isn’t my bedroom back home and it isn’t one I recognize either. How did I…?

 

And then it all comes flooding back to me at once. The accident, dying, the cave, Batman. I think part of me still believed it was all a dream and I would wake up back home with my family. That wasn’t the case though. I was lying wrapped in a thick comforter in the middle of a giant bed wearing clothes that didn’t belong to me. Definitely not a dream then.

 

“Addilyn? You awake in there? Breakfast is ready and Alfie hates serving cold food,” Dick’s voice is slightly muffled by the thick wooden door but even so I can hear the amusement.

 

I smile slightly, I guess I could have wound up somewhere worse. Like with Joker or something.

 

I stretch out in the bed and sit up, raking black hair away from my face. That was going to take some getting used to. I slide off the bed and walk over to the door, opening it as another round of knocking starts up. Dick’s hand is raised mid-knock. He grins when he sees me then immediately blushes and looks away, “Um…breakfast…downstairs. If you…wanna change…I can show you.”

 

I frown, not really sure why he’s being so awkward but nod anyway, “Okay, just give me a sec and I’ll be ready.”

 

He nods, still not looking at me and I close the door. There’s another set of clothes on the dresser waiting for me and I grab them. I also really need a bathroom and that’s when I remember I have no idea where the restroom is. I move back to the door, opening it, “Um…where’s the bathroom?”

 

“There should be one attached to your room,” he still isn’t looking at me but I can see the edges of a smirk on his face.

 

I blink and glance around the room as I shut the door again. The only other door is the one I assumed connected to the closet. I walk over and open it, once more floored by the sheer size of the rooms in this place. There’s a full walk-in closet directly across from me and to the left is a huge tub with a window over it and a shower on the other side of it. A long counter and sink takes up the entire right side of the room with a mirror dominating the wall above it. There’s even a skylight set into the ceiling above the tub. The entire room is pearly white with deep blue rugs and towels that match the comforter and curtains in my bedroom. I could get used to this.

 

I step onto the cool tile and move quickly to the toilet off to the left. The rugs are all thick and soft, my toes automatically curling into the plush fabric.

 

I finish my morning business and move to the sink. That’s when I get a first look at my appearance and I can suddenly understand why Dick seemed so uncomfortable.

 

The shirt Alfred gave me, which started out sitting correctly on my shoulders, is now off center and hanging completely off my left shoulder, showing a lot of skin. I knew the shirt was big on me but not that big. Even though he’s only fourteen, he is still a boy. I probably shouldn’t find it as amusing as I do but I can’t really help myself. For as long as I can remember I’ve had the biggest crush on Richard Grayson and today I made him blush. I drag my hair up and twist it into a knot on the top of my head. I don’t have any hair ties but thankfully, my hair is actually long enough to tie up on its own.

 

I strip out of the night clothes and quickly pull on the plain black t-shirt and basketball shorts Alfred left for today. These fit a little bit better than the others and I’m pretty sure I won’t have to worry about accidentally showing too much skin again. I briefly wonder what I’m supposed to do about shoes but I’m sure with Alfred being Alfred he’s already figured that out too.

 

When I open the door to the hall again Dick is leaning against the opposite wall. He’s in a green sweatshirt and black pants with black shoes. His usual civilian attire minus the sunglasses. His bright blue eyes meet mine and he grins, “You look a little more presentable now. Glad the clothes fit at least.”

 

There’s a small blush in his cheeks still and he won’t look directly at me for long, but I think fully covering myself helped. I imagine it has to be a little weird too, these are his clothes after all and he doesn’t really even know who I am.

 

“So, you were sixteen in your world?” Dick asks after we walk in silence for a minute. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he’s still not really looking at me at all.

 

I nod, “Yep. I turned sixteen about a month before my…accident. Got my license and everything. My parents surprised me with a car even. It was a pretty awesome birthday.”

 

“Sounds like it. What kind of car did you get?”

 

“It was an old four door. Nothing too fancy but it was mine and I know my parents saved forever to be able to afford it.”

 

Dick’s face breaks into a soft, genuine smile, “Sounds like it was kind of perfect.”

 

“It was. Of course, it was only a month before my accident and my death so I didn’t really get to enjoy it that much.”

 

Dick’s face falls and I instantly regret my choice of words. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, “I know how hard it is to lose your parents. It might not be in the same way but you still lost them. If you need to talk at all just let me know. I remember what it was like at the beginning.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dick nods and we lapse back into a comfortable silence.

 

Alfred is setting out the last of the food as we walk into the kitchen. There’s a small breakfast nook in the corner with a shining wood table covered in food. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit. It all looks amazing too and the smell. My mouth is watering already and I can’t wait to dig in. Alfred’s cooking skills are legendary and now I get to taste something he cooked.

 

Dick slides into a seat, reaching for some pancakes as he does. Alfred clears his throat delicately, “Perhaps we should allow our guest to have first choice, Master Richard?”

 

Dick turns bright red and drops the pancake back onto the main plate. I slide into my own seat with a small laugh, “It’s fine, really. I don’t usually eat much.”

 

Dick grins and goes back to piling his plate up with a little bit of everything. I wait a moment before scooping some strawberries, eggs, and two pancakes onto my plate. I grab a couple pieces of bacon as well. I know I probably won’t be able to eat all of the food on my plate but it all looks so good and I can’t help myself.

 

“Once you have both we finished we can head to the store. Master Bruce left strict instructions to find Miss Pierce suitable clothing before we did anything else. I believe he wants to make sure you’re presentable when child services comes later today. He will be back early so he can be here when they arrive,” Alfred says as he starts cleaning pots and pans in the kitchen.

 

I nod around a mouthful of food, reminding myself of the manners my mother always drilled into me.

 

“Did he mention anything about our activities for tonight?” Dick asks between bites.

 

“Nothing in particular but I do believe he wants to assess Miss Pierce’s skills. You will need to know basic self-defense,” he glances at me at the last part, “Even without a superhero identity you are still Bruce Wayne’s charge and once that becomes public knowledge it paints a target on you back.”

 

“I figured as much,” I pause, “Do you think he’ll let me take on a superhero identity? I know I’m new, and he probably doesn’t trust me, but I could be useful. I…know things. Things that are going to happen.”

 

Dick stops eating and stares at me, “Like the future?”

 

I shrug, “Kind of. I mean, there’s no telling how much everything will change now that I’m here but like I said, you’re a TV show in my world. When I died, the timeline was much further along than this. You were already seventeen.”

 

“I bet I’m a total ladykiller when I’m older, huh?” he waggles his eyebrows at me and I snort.

 

“I think you need to spend less time with Wally.”

 

He cackles, “Well, I definitely wouldn’t mind having you on the Team once you’ve had some training. Bruce will take some convincing but I bet we could do it. It’s a good thing J’onn wasn’t off world last night otherwise you’d probably still be downstairs in a holding cell. Having a Martian read your mind and clear you is definitely useful.”

 

“Still, isn’t it weird? I mean, I feel like this has all been way too easy so far.”

 

“I believe Master Richard is correct. Mister J’onzz is a very powerful telepath and even the strongest of minds cannot keep secrets from him. If you were truly hiding any sort of ill will he would have found it. As I said last night, you aren’t the first visitor we’ve had from another world. And I’m sure you won’t be the last,” he takes Dick’s empty plate and returns to the sink, “As for joining the Team, I think it would be a splendid idea. You could be very useful and it is a good outlet. You had siblings before and while the Team is not related biologically they are very close. It would be good, I think, for you to be surrounded by such camaraderie.”

 

“Plus, Wally will be so jealous he didn’t meet you first.”

 

 

Once I’ve finished eating and all the dishes are cleared away Alfred manages to scrounge up a pair of tennis shoes that are just barely too big and we head for the garage. I really shouldn’t be surprised when Alfred grabs the keys to a sleek Rolls Royce but somehow, I am. I’m just not used to money and the amount in this garage alone is ridiculous. Aside from the Royce I can count at least five other cars under protective tarps and another sleek, black sedan in the garage.

 

Alfred opens the back door and Dick slides in. I follow right after him and soon we’re making our way out of the garage and around the main drive of the manor. The place looks even bigger from the outside and I’m transfixed as we roll down the smooth stone drive. I live there. Wow.

 

“It takes some getting used to, calling the manor home but eventually it’ll start to feel that way,” Dick’s voice is soft beside me as he looks out his own window.

 

I glance over at him and wonder what it must have been like for him. He was nine when Bruce brought him here for the first time after spending a few months in Juvie and a few more with a Catholic Orphanage. I can only imagine how magnificent this place must have seemed them. And how lonely. He came from a circus where everyone knew everyone and they were all family. To come here, with a Bruce who still wasn’t sure what to do with him and Alfred trying to make the place feel welcoming must have been difficult.

 

“What was it like? When you first came here? I mean, I’ve read about it and I’ve seen a ton of different portrayals of that part of your life but they don’t really go in depth about your feelings,” I’m hesitant to ask, knowing it’s probably personal, but I’m also dying to know. I’m wondering if the aching loneliness I’m feeling is normal, if he felt it too.

 

He sighs and turns toward me now, shrugging his shoulders, “It was…different. Alfred was great of course, he did everything he could to make me feel welcome but Bruce was distant. I think at first, he only took me in out of pity and because he saw a little bit of himself in me. He didn’t really talk to me much and for a long time it was like only Alfred and I lived in the manor at all. I was lonely a lot. And I mean, lonely. I was used to warmth and laughter and people but suddenly it was just me and Alfie. It wasn’t until I found out Bruce was Batman that things started getting better. We spent time together, he trained me and soon we were closer than I thought possible. He’s been like a father to me and now I can’t imagine life without him.”

 

“The loneliness, it’s normal then?”

 

He chuckles and nods, “Oh yeah. Hopefully it’ll be easier for you though. I’ll help where I can and if Bruce can be convinced I think Alfred’s right about the Team being helpful too.”

 

“Thank you, again. You have no reason really to let me in like this and yet here we are. Bruce is taking me in and you’re being so nice and Alfred is like a mother hen, making sure I’m okay and I’m eating. It’s more than I could have hoped for, that’s for sure.”

 

“We are very happy to have you, Miss Addilyn,” Alfred says from the front, catching my eye in the rearview mirror.

 

“Definitely. It’ll be nice to have someone around to help me prank all the stupid socialites at Bruce’s lame fundraisers.”

 

I laugh, “I’m definitely looking forward to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s another chapter down! I hope you all liked it! I didn’t want Addilyn to be totally useless but I also didn’t want her to start out at like Robin level. I’ve seen that done way too much! I am planning a few things in regards to her…capabilities. I plan on revealing those at some point in the next few chapters! I am in love with the amount of reviews I’ve been receiving and all the feedback ya’ll have provided me! It’s all so useful and I definitely take into account all of your thoughts when I’m writing! So keep those reviews coming!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Mercy


	4. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I’m still somewhat ahead in my writing. I’m trying to remain half a chapter ahead in my writing so I can keep posting as regularly as possible! Mondays and Tuesdays are actually my Saturday and Sunday and this time around I spent most of them asleep unfortunately so I didn’t get much writing done. Turns out, I needed a lot more sleep than I thought! I hope to have another chapter up at some point this week or maybe early next week! I love all the reviews I’m getting and I hope ya’ll keep giving me your feedback! It definitely inspires me to keep writing!
> 
> As usual, I own nothing recognizable I’m just borrowing them for fun

Hours later we finally return to the manor. The trunk and front seat are piled with bags of clothes and shoes and I’m pretty sure I’ve never owner so many articles of clothing before in my life. When we went up to the first counter to check out and I heard the total I nearly puked. Alfred and Dick didn’t even bat an eye. A credit card was handed over and I think some part of me kept waiting to hear it was declined. But in just a few moments we were on our way. It took three more stores for me to somewhat accept how bottomless Bruce’s bank account was. By that point I noticed how nice people were when you walked in with Alfred and Dick next to you. Saleswomen were practically falling over one another to help us, all smiles and laughs. They were even nice to me. It was a whole new experience. 

I huff out a small breath as we finally turn through the gates of the manor, something in me relaxing as my new home comes into view. I am not good with social settings. They’re stressful and a little bit terrifying for me and I always wind up exhausted when I’m finally alone or home again. Apparently that wasn’t any different in this world.

“It’s a little taxing, being the ward of Gotham’s Prince but you’ll get used to it, I promise,” Dick winks at me as we park in the garage, sliding out of the car and moving to the trunk. 

It takes the three of us four trips to get all of our purchases inside and on the bed in my room. By them time we’re done I’m ready for a nice, long nap. But Alfred has other plans, “You should probably clean up and change into one of your new outfits, the child services representative will be here within the hour. We can work on putting all of this away after the meeting is over.”

I sigh and nod, “Sounds good. I’ll be down shortly.”

“I can wait in the hall for you. I don’t think you’ve been to the main living room yet and it’s kinda hard to find the first few times,” Dick offers.

“Thank you, I would really appreciate it. If you want, I can just come get you from your room when I’m done? Sitting in the hallway can’t be very fun,” I say, already digging through bags trying to find the bathroom items we bought for me. 

“Sounds good. I’m two doors to the right.”

Alfred seems satisfied with the plan and leaves the room with a small nod. Dick follows after him, shutting the door on his way out and then I’m left alone with the pile of bags filled with brand new clothes. 

I manage to find the shower products within only a few minutes and after a few more I have an outfit put together as well. It’s different from what I would wear before but I figured this was a new world and a new me so why not try a new look?

The shower is amazing. I didn’t even realize how badly I needed it until the water started beating into my back and releasing the tension in my muscles. The warmth is nice too and the pressure is perfect. It’s hard to step out twenty minutes later. The scent of strawberries and vanilla fills the room and I inhale deeply, pleased with my shampoo and conditioner choices. The bathroom is steamy and the entire mirror is fogged over now. I can’t remember the last time I took a shower long enough to fog even a small mirror. Hot water wasn’t to be wasted in my mother’s home. There were seven of us who usually had to shower and the water heater had just enough storage to provide hot showers for each of us so long as they weren’t longer than ten minutes each. 

I towel off and run the new comb Alfred was smart enough to buy through my hair. It’s a little different, not snagging on knots every few seconds, but it’s definitely a welcome change. Soon my hair falls smoothly to my hips, cold droplets of water falling from the ends. I briefly debate putting my hair up before discarding the idea. If I was going to change my look, it was going to be a full change. 

I go back into my bedroom, the clothes I picked laid out on the bed, and change quickly. While the shower was wonderful and I thoroughly enjoyed it, I probably shouldn’t have taken quite so long. Alfred said the representative would be here within the hour and I’d already used about half of that hour up. I didn’t like being late. To anything. So the thought of the representative possibly being downstairs already definitely kicked me into gear. 

I change quickly, leaving my borrowed clothes on top of the dresser and head for Dick’s room. I knock lightly and wait a moment, hearing movement from inside. A moment later the door is open and Dick is grinning out at me, “You are definitely a girl. That took forever.”

I scoff, “It did not take that long.”

He laugh and shakes his head, stepping into the hallway. As he’s shutting his door behind him I notice his eyes move up and down my body, taking in my new look. The blush is back in his cheeks now and he clears his throat, motioning down the hallway, “Well, let’s go then.”

For a moment I wonder if maybe my clothes are no good. I chose something rather simple. Blue sweatshirt over a black tank top, fingerless black gloves, a black skirt with a blue belt, thigh high blue tights and black converse with blue laces. It’s different from what I used to wear but I’m pretty sure it’s normal for this place. I remember how the other members of the Team dressed and this really isn’t that odd. So maybe…

I cock my hip and tilt my head to the side, “What? Do I look weird or something?”

His cheeks are flaming now, “N-no. You look…you look good.”

This time it’s my cheeks heating up as I smile, “Thank you.”

He nods mutely and once more we move in silence down the hallway. 

We’re at the stairs when Dick pauses and turns to me, “Don’t be nervous. I had to go through about twelve of these little meetings when Bruce took me in. Back then he was new to this so they had to vet him a little more thoroughly. If you’re luck you’ll only have a couple of these meetings before everything is settled. They’re basically going to ask you how you wound up here and other questions about your treatment and stuff. It’s generic stuff they have to ask. Obviously you can’t tell them how you actually wound up here.”

“I was going to say I was wandering around and when I became hungry I tried to get into the kitchen of the first place I stumbled across which happened to be here. Alfred found me and when Bruce was told he gave me a meal and asked about me before offering me a place to stay. I figured that would work and it is partially true,” I shrug slightly, glancing down the stairs where I can hear voices coming from somewhere down one of the side hallways. 

“That’s good. They probably won’t go into too much detail with you. Apparently being on the streets is considered ‘traumatizing’ and talking about it can bring back bad memories,” Dick rolls his eyes now, “It’s all a little ridiculous if you ask me.”

 

 

By the time we get to the main living room Dick has gone over just about everything question I could be asked and we’ve discussed my answers as well. I’m feeling pretty confident about this meeting and any nerves I was feeling have been settled. I just have to make it through this meeting and maybe one or two more and then I’ll be a ward of Bruce Wayne. I still can’t really believe this is happening. 

“Ah, Miss Pierce, there you are. We were about to come find you. Thank you for escorting her, Master Richard. I’ve made a fresh batch of cookies if you would like to accompany me to the kitchen?” Alfred is standing across the room from us while Bruce is sitting in an armchair with a woman I don’t recognize on the couch across from him.

Dick nods, giving my arm a short squeeze, “Good luck.”

And then he’s walking out another door with Alfred behind him and I’m left alone in the room with Bruce and a social worker. All those nerves suddenly come flooding back and I swallow thickly before moving to the armchair to the left of Bruce. The social worker is smiling kindly, her salt and pepper hair pulled back into a low bun and glasses perched on the edge of her nose. She reminds me of my grandmother and I find myself smiling back.

“Hello, Addilyn. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dorothea Wilkins and I work with Gotham Child Services. I’ve been assigned your case,” her voice is soft and warm, matching the smile still stretching over her face. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” I say, not really sure what else I’m supposed to say at this point. I’ve never met a social worker before, never needed to have a meeting like this. 

She turns to Bruce now, apparently satisfied for the moment, “Mr. Wayne, I understand you are trying to obtain legal custody of Miss Pierce? Similar to the guardianship you have over Mr. Grayson, yes?”

Bruce has a wide smile on his face. I recognize it as the one he only ever uses in public, when he has to be the golden child everyone expects him to be, “That’s correct. I believe Addilyn found her way her for a reason. I have the means to care for her and Richard seems to have taken a liking to her as well. It would be nice, to have another young face around.”

Dorothea nods, scribbling something down on a notepad, “And Addilyn, how did you wind up here? Your last foster home said you went to bed one night about a year ago and by morning you were gone. No one has really seen you since.”

I shrug, “I was hungry. I decided to stop at the next house I found and take what I could. It just happened to be Mr. Wayne’s home and his butler. Alfred, found me. I thought they were going to call the cops for sure and I would wind up back in foster care or maybe even juvie. But Mr. Wayne offered to let me stay here. He said he knew what it was like to be alone in the world. He told me about Di-Richard and how he helped him. I thought it sounded too good to be true until now.”

Dorothea’s smile has widened by this point and I can tell she’s more than a little eager to let Bruce have his way in this. After all, another happily placed child means less work for her. She looks back over at Bruce, “Well, since we’ve already been through this process with you once it should be much simpler this time around. We know your home is suitable and we know Miss Pierce will be well cared for. Plus, it’s always better to have children placed in the custody of one family if possible. Stables environments are always ideal!”

Bruce chuckles and smiles brightly, “Well, I’m glad to be of help. We’re more than happy to take Addilyn in and provide her a healthy home.”

Dorothea clicks her pen shut and puts her notepad in her bag, “Well, that should do it for today then. We should have all of the official paperwork ready for you to sign within the next week.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Dorothea stands, brushing a hand down her clothes to remove any wrinkles and turns to me, one hand held out, “It was very nice to meet you Addilyn. You’re a lucky girl, finding Mr. Wayne like you did.”

My smile is a little more forced this time as I take in the double meaning behind her words. I wonder just how many people will think the same thing of me: the orphan girl who ran to the richest person she could find. None of them will know I didn’t mean to end up here, they’ll just see the child who wanted a rich benefactor. I take her hand in mine, “It was nice to meet you too. I’m very lucky it would seem. Mr. Wayne is very generous to offer me a place in his home.”

Dorothea turns her gaze back to Bruce, removing her hand from mine quickly and holding it out to him instead, “Always a pleasure, Mr. Wayne.”

“The same to you Dorothea,” he agrees, shaking her hand and leading her toward the door. 

I sigh and fall back into the armchair once they’re out of the room. The meeting was much shorter than I thought it would be and Dorothea didn’t ask nearly as many questions as I was expecting but I still feel stressed out from the whole ordeal. She very easily could have denied Bruce custody and taken me from here. I don’t know what I would have done then. 

“That was quicker than I was expecting,” Dick’s voice makes me jump. He is standing right behind my armchair, resting on the top of it. I didn’t even here him come in. Freaking Bats.

“She asked me one question. That’s it,” I tell him.

He frowns, “That’s definitely less than what they asked me. Maybe it’s because you were already in the system. Technically they already knew everything about you.”

“That’s true, I didn’t think about that. I guess I was just expecting all the questions about parents and siblings and feelings. But they probably already did all of that when I was younger.”

Dick nods, “More than likely. Plus, people don’t really like telling Bruce no and since they already went through this once with him they trust him and have a file for him already. Not really much else to do.”

Bruce comes back in then and the smiling billionaire is gone replaced by the stoic Batman, “That went well. Once the paperwork is signed they won’t bother us anymore, they learned last time not to try and make me jump through all their hoops.”

“So, I guess that means I officially live here?”

Bruce nods, “It also means you will need self-defense. Alfred said he mentioned it to you this morning?”

“He did,” I pause and glance at Dick, not really sure if I should mention joining the Team yet. Dick just nods encouragingly and I take a deep breath, “I was also wondering about possibly joining the Team at some point?”

Bruce’s face goes till but I can see the gears turning behind his eyes. I know he’s probably calculating our all the risks of allowing me on the time and weighing them against the possible pros of having me join them. I hope the pros outweigh the cons but there’s really no telling with him. I may know a lot about Batman and his world but I was always more focused on Dick and how he reacted to things. He was my favorite after all. 

After contemplating for several more minutes he seems to reach a decision, “We’ll see how you do with self-defense first. You’ll need to train until I’m satisfied you won’t get yourself or any of your team members killed. If you manage to reach my standard, I will let you join Dick on the Team. Of course, you will have to hide your identity as well and none of them will know you’re from another world.”

I’m beaming by the time he’s done, “That sounds perfect! So, when do we start?”

I swear I see a slight twitch of amusement but it’s gone a moment later, “If you already have workout clothes purchased we can start immediately.”

“I do! I’ll meet you in the cave in like five minutes!” I’m practically bouncing on the balls of my feet now, excited about the idea of getting to train with the Batman and maybe even Robin. 

Dick cackles from behind me and moves toward the door, “Come on the, I wanna get some training in too. We can head back down together so you don’t wind up lost in a random hallway somewhere.”

“You know, I am going to figure out the layout of this house eventually and you won’t get to say things like that anymore!” 

“Yeah, but until then I’m milking this for all it’s worth.”

 

Ten minutes later I’m standing in the middle of a sparring mat in the Batcave still not believing this is happening. Dick is standing across from me, a smirk on his face, stretching while Bruce’s finishes something up on the Batcomputer. Dick has changed out of his sweatshirt and pants and is now wearing the blue and white tank with black bottoms I remember seeing in an episode. My clothes are just as simple: blue tank top with black spandex shorts. Dick also handed me a pair of boots when I first came in. They’re feather-light and made of a strange material I’ve never seen before. Apparently, they help with stealth and they don’t hinder movement like normal shoes. I love them already because of how comfy they are. 

“You ready to get your butt kicked?” Dick asks as Bruce walks into the room. Even he’s changed into workout clothes: black shirt and black shorts with the same black shoes Dick handed me. Somehow, the amount of black is not surprising. 

“In your dreams, Bird Boy,” I scoff, my slightly competitive nature seeping out. This is the most normal I’ve felt since waking up and I can’t help but let a little sass through. I need to move one and acting like myself is the best way.

Dick barks out a short laugh, “Oh, this is definitely going to be fun!”

Bruce approaches us and stops a few feet away from me, “First things first, do you have any fighting experience?”

I blink, “You mean beside three years of karate when I was seven and extremely basic self-defense?”

Bruce nods.

“No.”

Dick cackles again, “Yep, definitely fun.”

Bruce’s mouth twitches into the smallest of smiles as he glances over his shoulder at Dick, “Go practice on the bars for a bit. I’ll assess her skills and we can go from there.”

Dick groans but moves toward the other end of the room where all of his gymnastic equipment is set up. I watch him for a second as he swings easily onto a set of bars and starts throwing his body around them like it’s nothing. A tiny twinge of jealousy goes through me before I push it down. He was raised as an acrobat, it only makes sense he’s that good on gymnastic equipment. Still, I want to be that good one day.

“Alright, we’ll run through a few basic moves and some light sparring just so I can get an idea what we’re working with. Why don’t you show me your defensive stance?” Bruce’s voice draws my eyes away from Dick and back to what I should be focusing on. 

“Right,” I think for minute, trying to remember the karate lessons from my childhood. I’m pleased when my body easily slips into the old stance, somehow remembering how it feels. Huh. I can’t even remember the last time I practiced any sort of karate. 

Bruce walks around me slowly, studying me for a moment in silence, before humming softly, “You said you took karate classes as a child?”

I nod, “I started when I was seven and stopped when I was ten.”

Bruce pauses for a moment, adjusting my elbow ever so slightly, “Your stance is different than I would expect from karate classes. You never learned Akido?”

I blink, “Not that I know of. I’m not really even sure what that is.”

“Interesting.”

Before I can even blink Bruce’s fist is flying toward me. My body seems to move almost on its own, grabbing the fist and twisting my body until I’m suddenly behind him with his wrist in my hand and pressed between his shoulder blades. I squeak and drop his arm immediately, “What the heck just happened?!”

Bruce rubs at his wrist for a moment, “I was testing something. It looks as if you’ve somehow managed to acquire a bit of fighting ability. I don’t know how. Perhaps whatever dragged you here wanted to make sure you could survive as well.”

“So you’re saying I can fight?”

Bruce nods, “Somewhat. You’ll still have to train a lot, your moves are sloppy, but you’re not a blank slate and you have raw potential. Strength, too.”

“That’s so cool!”

Bruce just nods and lets out a high-pitched whistle. There’s a soft thump on the mats behind us and in a moment Dick is standing next to me. His eyes are bright and excited, “Do I get to spar with her already?”

“Yes. But remember she hasn’t been training as long as you have. We don’t need her breaking any bones on her first day.”

Dick gives Bruce a mock salute, “Aye, aye Captain!”

Bruce moves back a little ways as Dick positions himself in front of me. He looks like he’s about to burst from excitement as he bounces from one foot to the other, “You ready for this Addi?”

“Bring it on Dick!” 

 

Two hours later, I’m a sore and sweaty mess sprawled over the sparring mats. Two hours of having my butt handed to me has made me seriously doubt Bruce’s first assessment. I can’t fight, not even a little bit. Obviously it was just beginner’s luck and I’m going to have to train hard for years before I can even begin to hold my own. I’m never going to be part of the Team at this rate.

“That was good! Bruce is right, you’re sloppy but we can train that out of you!” Dick is grinning as he stands above me, looking like he isn’t even tired. 

I roll my eyes, “Good? That was awful! You kicked my butt all over the place.”

Dick cackles, “Yeah, but I’ve also been doing this since I was nine so…”

“Yeah, yeah but it’s going to take me forever to get as good as you!”

“Not if you practice! Come on, Alfie doesn’t like when we show up for dinner sweaty,” Dick offers me a hand and I take it, letting him pull me up. 

I groan as the muscles in my arms and back twinge painfully. God, tomorrow is going to suck, “I could use a nice, long shower anyway. I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

“Maybe Bruce will go easy on you and only make you train for half the day.”

“I’m gonna be sore forever, aren’t I?”

“Nah, just for the first couple of weeks probably.”

“A couple of weeks? Man, I’m really regretting not being more active in my previous life.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll catch on quickly. You really are doing well already! Bruce was right, you have raw potential you just don’t have any training yet so it’s kind of useless. You’d survive a fight with some of the lower level goons but you’re definitely not at boss battles levels yet!”

“Boss battle? Is that what you call your fights with Joker?”

Dick nods with a wide grin, “I mean, in video games he would be the boss battle so I figured why not call it that in real life? It definitely feels like a boss battle whenever I go against him.”

“Those battles do seem to be a little bit harder from what I remember seeing. Especially Joker,” I shiver, “I don’t ever want to be alone with him. He’s terrifying.”

Dick gives a small nod, “Bruce tries to keep me out of the battles involving Joker.”

“With good reason! Joker is insane.”

“I know. He kind of terrifies me too. I won’t ever tell Bruce that though, he’ll never let me near another Joker mission again if I do.”

I nod, knowing he’s right about that. I can still remember reading about the incident with Two-Face, Batman wouldn’t let Robin on patrol for a long time after that. He technically fired him. That was hard to read and seeing Richard so injured was awful. While that battle didn’t happen in this version of the multiverse, I imagine Bruce’s reaction would have been fairly similar in this multiverse to his counterpart’s.

“Honestly? He terrifies me too and I’ve never actually met him,” I tell him quietly.

He gives me a lopsided grin, “I think that’s normal. If you weren’t afraid of him I would think something was wrong with you.”

“I would have to agree with you on that. I bet even Bruce is a little scared of him,” I say quietly. 

Robin gives a slow nod, “I think so too. He wouldn’t be so hesitant to let me near him if he wasn’t.”

“Definitely.”

Dick grabs a towel and wipes at his face, “We should probably go shower now. Bruce is going to come looking for us soon.”

I nod, knowing he’s probably right. Bruce left us to train on our own once Dick started walking me through basic takedown moves and kicking my butt quite effectively. It was obvious by that point I was going to need a lot of training and Dick obviously had a handle on the basic stuff well enough to teach it to me. 

“Hey Dick, I didn’t actually have the upper hand with Bruce did I?” I ask before he disappears into the locker room.

He smirks and gives a small chuckle, “No. He was testing you. He could have easily taken you down but he wanted to see what you would do.”

I frown, I guess I should have expected that. Me? Getting the upper hand with Batman? Yeah, as if.

“If it makes you feel better, you passed,” then he disappears through the locker room door and I’m left feeling oddly satisfied.


	5. Allies

SIX: ALLIES

Recognized. Sparrow. B-07.

Everything is white for a moment after I step through the zeta tube. I can hear the murmur of voices, Robin’s among them. They sound excited and a little curious. When my vision starts coming back I realize Batman is standing in from of me, temporarily blocking me from view. The Team knows I’m hear after the zeta’s announcement but I’m grateful to have a moment to compose myself. I never realized how much traveling by zeta would make my stomach flip. I swallow a few times, trying to avoid throwing up. That would be a great first impression. 

Once I’m certain my dinner is staying in my stomach I step up next to Batman, squaring my shoulders and trying to look confident as Batman clears his throat to gain the Team’s attention. Robin is standing in the middle of their small cluster and they all turn when he does. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy. In the flesh. Wow. 

“Team, this is Sparrow. She’s going to be joining you once her training has finished. I wanted to introduce her before then though to help with the adjustment period that comes with a new team member,” Batman’s voice draws all of their eyes to me and I work not to fidget under their scrutiny. 

“Rob, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a girl with you tonight,” Kid Flash is directly in front of me between one blink and the next. He waggles his eyebrows at me, “Hi there, the name’s Kid Flash but you can call me Wally.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Wally,” I hold out a hand for him to shake, “Robin’s told me a lot about you.”

Kid Flash takes my hand and brushes a kiss over my knuckles, “All good things, I’m sure.”

I snort and pull my hand back, “Yes. He also warned me you were a flirt.”

Kid Flash shoots Robin a look before grinning at me again, “You can’t believe everything he says.”

“Uh huh,” I grin slightly, amused by his antics. Kid Flash was always the funniest member of the Team in my opinion. He was also the optimistic one which I adored. Even when things got bad he was there with a quick remark and an even quicker smile. Plus, his souvenirs were pretty awesome. 

Aqualad steps forward next, “Welcome to the Team, Sparrow. I am Aqualad. Kaldur’ahm, or Kaldur, to my friends. I am pleased to have you join us.”

I smile back politely, shaking the hand he holds out to me, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kaldur’ahm. I look forward to working with you.”

Aqualad nods and returns my smile. Always polite, always in control. No one would ever guess at the turmoil just under the surface of that smile and those kind eyes. Always selfless. I wonder, briefly, if I can help him. If I can show him it’s okay to let others know when you are stressed or unsure without fear of judgment. He’s already a good leader, but he could be great.

“Hi there, I’m Miss Martian but everyone calls me Miss M or M’gann! I’m so happy to have another girl around!” Miss Martian has her hands clasped under her chin, her eyes bright with excitement as she floats in front of me. 

I can’t help the wide smile breaking across my face at her reaction. M’gann is adorable, like a puppy. Easily excitable, always cheerful and fiercely loyal, “Hello, M’gann. It’s nice to know I won’t be the only girl around here. Robin says you like baking?”

She nods enthusiastically, “I love to bake and cook.”

“Maybe you can teach me a thing or two. I tend to burn everything I try to cook,” I drop my voice lower, like I’m giving her one of my biggest secrets. 

She giggles, “I did too when I first started learning. But don’t worry, Wally will still eat whatever you make.”

I chuckle, “That’s good to hear.”

Superboy steps forward slightly. He isn’t as close as the rest of them, keeping slightly to the edge of the group, but he nods slightly in my direction, “Superboy.”

I give him a short nod back, “Nice to meet you.”

I still remember how Superboy was at this point in time: confrontational, a little lost, and not overly trusting. I couldn’t blame him of course, he spent the beginning of his life in a tube being fed information about the outside world from psychic little gnome things who could control his mind. I shiver, those little things always creeped me out. Glowing horns, red eyes and contorted little bodies. Nope, nope, nope.

“How do you and Robin know one another?” Aqualad’s question draws me back to the rest of the group again. 

“Come on, you know you aren’t supposed to ask about our lives outside of here. She’s already been told not to say anything too,” Robin pipes up, throwing an arm over my shoulders and grinning. 

I shrug at the frustrated looks on Aqualad and Kid Flash’s faces. They’re both used to this but I doubt that makes it any easier. After all, we know both of their civilian names but they know next to nothing about us. I also can’t really blame Bruce though. He’s famous. If Bruce’s or Batman’s enemies found out who he really was it could be extremely dangerous. Finding out my identity or Dick’s would unravel the whole thing. So we have to keep our mouths shut. 

Batman clears his throat from behind me and suddenly all eyes are on him without hesitation, “I need to patrol Gotham. Robin, Sparrow remember what we discussed.”

I nod and Robin gives Batman a thumbs up, “We’ll see you later.”

Batman turns on his heel. With a flourish of his black cape and the blinding light of the Zeta tube he’s gone. Suddenly, it’s just me and the Team and now I’m nervous. I chew on my bottom lip, uncertain how I’m supposed to interact with them. I mean, with Batman here they kind of have to be friendly but he’s gone now. They might not like me. Childish thought, I know.

“So, how old are you Sparrow?” Miss Martian asks, “You look like you aren’t much older than Robin.”

“I’m actually older than him.”

“By like, five days,” Robin protests, much to everyone’s amusement. 

“Five days or five minutes, I’m still older,” I stick my tongue out and laugh when he rolls his eyes. 

“I have more experience though so technically you still have to listen to me,” he counters with a smug look on his face. 

I ruffle his hair much to his disdain, “I’m still taller.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. I can still kick your butt.”

“For now.”

“You two seem pretty close,” Kid Flash is suddenly right next to us, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looks back and forth between the two of us, “How long have you known each other?”

“A little over a month now?” I honestly can’t remember exactly how long I’ve been here. I know it’s been at least a month but it was hard to keep perfect track of the days when I spent most of my time training in the Cave. 

“Wait, you’ve been around for a month and we’re just meeting you?” Kid Flash looks to Robin again, “Dude, you’ve been keeping her hidden from the rest of us for a month?”

Robin huffs out in annoyance, “You know how Batman is. He wanted to make sure she was trained before introducing her. Plus, we had to make sure we could trust her.”

Kid Flash stares at him for a long moment before letting out a small sigh, “I guess that makes sense. We don’t need people we can’t trust on the Team.”

I have to force myself to smile and nod. I’m technically hiding things from them. Doesn’t that make me untrustworthy? I mean, an actual trustworthy person doesn’t hide things from their fellow Team members or their friends. They are up front about everything. And yet, here I was keeping secrets that could very well prevent a lot of future tragedy. 

“Has Bats mentioned any potential missions recently? It’s been so boring recently,” Wally lets out a dramatic sigh, putting on his best wounded face. 

“You know he doesn’t tell me about missions until we’re given them.”

Wally groaned, “Man. I really wanted another mission before I had to go back to school tomorrow. It isn’t fair you don’t go back until next week.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t live in Gotham. We have to have some sort of perk, dealing with the amount of crime we do.”

Wally waved a hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah whatever. What should we do on my last night of freedom?”

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ  
Hours later Robin and I head back through the Zeta tube and step into the Cave. Batman isn’t back from patrol yet but Alfred is tidying up the medical rooms and he smiles warmly when he sees us, “I trust you had a good night with the Team?”

I nod enthusiastically, “It was great! We watched a movie and then I kicked everyone’s butts in some video games. Wally was so mad!”

Robin cackles, “Oh man, I thought he was going to lose it when you beat him for the third time in a row. I had no idea you were so good at video games.”

“We haven’t really had a chance to play them much since I came here. Back home though, I was pretty good if I do say so myself. I even had a series of Batman video games. Those were always kind of difficult but man, they were fun.”

“There were Batman video games?”

I laugh and nod, peeling my mask off my face, “Oh yeah, a ton. There was this one series I absolutely loved though centered on Arkham. I think out of those, Arkham Origins was my favorite. Lots of cool assassins and backstory you don’t get very often. You would probably really like them. Lots of strategy involved.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“It is.”

“I’m glad you seem to be getting along with the others, Miss Addilyn. I knew you would fit right in,” Alfred sounds amused by our entire conversation. Two teenagers raving about video games while dressed up like superheroes. That’s normal, right?

“I’m glad too. I was a little nervous but it looks like I had no reason to be!”

Alfred nods and motions toward the changing rooms, “If you two go change I will have a plate of cookies for you in the kitchen.”

Robin is gone a second later, vanishing into the changing room. I take off after him while Alfred chuckles and moves to the elevator. 

I strip quickly, shivering slightly when the cool cave air touches my skin. I didn’t even realize how well the uniform was regulating my temperature until it wasn’t anymore. I wonder if I could convince Bruce to make me a blanket out of the same stuff. I could use it in the Cave when I’m doing my research and practicing my hacking. It’s always freaking cold down here. 

“Addi! Hurry up!” there’s a constant thump against the door and I can picture Dick standing outside banging his fists against the door over and over again. 

I laugh and slip into the pajamas Alfred must have brought down at some point to replace my usual civilian clothing. The cotton pants are warm and soft, easing some of the chill. The long-sleeve shirt chases away the last of the cold. I slip into the thick socks last, curling my toes into the soft fuzziness of the fabric. Alfred must be psychic or something, knowing I would want warm comfy clothes after the uniform. 

Dick is waiting very impatiently outside the door when I come out, rocking back and forth on his feet. He’s in pajamas too. Black cotton pants, blue t-shirt and black socks. His hair is ruffled mess, even more than usual, and his eyes are wide. He looks every bit the thirteen-year-old boy he is in that moment. Happy, rambunctious and just a bit mischievous. 

“Come on, Alfie’s cookies are to die for!” Dick grabs my hand and drags me to the elevator. One month ago, when I first came here, having him hold my hand would have made me blush like a fool and fall over myself in embarrassment. Now, though, after a month of training he’s more a brother to me than anything. He’s kicked my butt more times than I can count, we’ve bonded over our shared losses and at some point the crush I always had on him morphed into something deeper. It was different for me, having a boy who was so close to me. Even before, I never had male friends really. It was different, but nice.

We’re stepping out of the elevator a few minutes later and I can already smell the cookies. My mouth waters as we wind through the manor to the kitchen, the smell growing strong and stronger. I have had Alfred’s cookies once since coming here. My first full day here Alfred made a batch and I ate four after dinner. My stomach hurt but it was worth it. I couldn’t wait to have them again. 

Alfred was waiting for us, a plate piled with cookies sitting on the counter and two glasses of milk sitting beside it. Dick grabs the plate and one of the glasses, “Come on, we can watch another movie before bed. Batman won’t be back for a while.”

I grab my own glass and follow Dick out of the kitchen and into the massive TV room. It’s practically a movie theater. A huge sofa with recliner seats and cup holders, surround sound speakers, no windows and a television that takes up almost an entire wall. It was probably one of my favorite rooms in the entire manor. The library was definitely at the top of my favorites followed by this room and then the parlor. I liked all the natural light in there whereas in this room, I enjoyed how dark and isolated it felt. 

Dick flopped onto the couch, placing the plate of cookies on the coffee and table and switching on the television. He clicked through a few menus while he munched on a cookie, settling on some action movie I’d never even heard of. I was learning quickly there were a lot of movies here I’d never heard of before. Some of them were similar to movies I remembered seeing growing up but they had different names and obviously different people acting in them. 

I settle onto the couch next to him, grabbing my own cookie and taking a bit. It’s just as amazing as I remember from the first time and I have to hold back a small groan of happiness. I could probably eat these cookie every day for every meal and be satisfied with my life. 

“I love Alfie’s cookies,” Dick murmurs around a mouth full of chocolate chip deliciousness. 

I nod enthusiastically, “Me too.”

We fall into silence after that, eating our cookies and watching the movie. It’s one of the most peaceful nights I’ve had since my accident and I love it. 

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

I must fall asleep at some point because the next time I’m aware of my surroundings, my head is resting on something warm and a blanket has been draped over me. I blink a few times into the inky darkness, panicking for a moment before I remember Dick and I were watching a movie in the manor last time I was awake so obviously everything is fine. 

Whatever my head is resting on moves and that’s about the time I realize it isn’t a pillow, it’s a person. I frown and sit up slightly, trying to see in the pitch black of the room. It’s impossible, of course, I probably wouldn’t even be able to see my hand in front of my face. My eyes are already growing heavy again too. Whoever it is, they must not mind me sleeping on them because I can hear soft snoring coming from them. With a sigh I settle back down and soon I’m fast asleep again. 

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Hours must pass this time because when I wake up again, there’s light streaming into the room from the hallway. I yawn, rubbing at my eyes. There’s a slight crick in my neck but I’m pretty sure that’s the best I’ve slept in a long time. 

“Morning,” Dick yawns and that’s when I realize I was using him as my pillow all night. My head was resting on his thigh which would explain why my neck is a little sore. 

I sit up and move back to my own cushion, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.”

He shrugs with a small smile, “I don’t mind. I fell asleep pretty soon after you and you looked comfortable.”

“Thank you,” I pull the blanket around me a little tighter. The cold is always a little more noticeable in the morning, seeping in as my inner temperature readjusts. 

He grins, “It’s cool. Come on, I can smell breakfast and my stomach is rumbling,”

I laugh and follow him off the couch into the hallway. I can smell the food now too and my stomach growls loudly. Suddenly, I’m ravenous and can’t get to the kitchen fast enough. 

Bruce is already sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee, a newspaper and a plate with wheat toast and grapefruit on it. He puts the newspaper down as we walk in, “Good morning.”

I yawn, waving lazily his direction as I move to the table, “Good morning, Bruce.”

“Morning!” Dick is as chipper as usual, sliding into his seat and immediately grabbing some toast, eggs and bacon. Before I’ve even made it to my seat, he’s shoving food into his mouth. 

“Alfred says you two spent the night in the TV room,” Bruce quirks an eyebrow as I slide into my own seat. 

I grab my own toast and some eggs, “We fell asleep watching a movie after coming back from the Mountain.”

Bruce nods, sipping at his coffee and glancing at Dick who is still shoveling food into his mouth without pausing, “Everything went well with the Team then?”

“Oh yeah! She destroyed Wally when we played video games. Probably the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in a long time,” Dick paused long enough in his eating to share the news before going back to his food. 

Bruce looks over at me again and I think I see curiosity in his eyes now, “Sounds like you had fun then.”

I laugh and take a bite of my toast with a nod, “Definitely.”

“Good. I know they have a beach trip planned for the day. If Dick thinks it’s a good idea you’re welcome to join them. I think we can reduce your training to a more normal level. You will train when Dick does and if you want to train more you’re welcome to but you don’t need to spend entire days in the gym anymore.”

I can’t help the grin breaking out over my face, “Really?”

Bruce smiles slightly, “Yes, really. We’ll get a patrol in at some point in the next few days and we can discuss making you a full member of the Team after that.”

“Awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, I know. But I figured prologues are supposed to be short. I should have the first few chapters up here shortly. I've got the first five chapters written out already and I can't wait to share them with ya'll! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you!
> 
>  
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> -Mercy


End file.
